Truth or Dare
by Twilight-n-Taylor Swift-luvr
Summary: The title explains it all. Niley, a little Moe and little Loe. This is my first fanfiction, so please be nice and R&R.
1. Truth or Dare

A Niley One Shot 

Jackson POV

"Joe, truth or dare?" I said.

"Dare DUHH!"

"I dare you to kiss Miley for one minute."

"WHAT?!?!" Miley, Joe, Nick, and Lilly all said in unison.

"Oh and Miley, you have to sit on Joe's lap and your arms around his neck. And Joe, you have to put your arms around her neck too." I said.

"Ughhh fine!" they both said in unison.

Miley went over to sit on Joes lap, and as they were about to kiss Lilly ran out of Miley's bedroom. Nick was just giving Jackson daggers. Miley and Joe sat there kissing each other passionately for a minute.

Joe said "wow. You're a great kisser!"

Miley and Nick both said "SHUT-UP!"

Lilly came back into the room right after they kissed.

Miley POV

It was Jackson's turn again to ask someone truth or dare.

"Nick, truth or dare?" Jackson said

"Umm…. Dare?"

He said "Nick, I dare you to kiss Lilly for one minute with the same instructions I gave Miley and Joe."

Joe and I both gave Jackson daggers.

I ran out of the room crying right when they were about to kiss. I ran into my bathroom and locked the door. Two minutes later I heard someone knock on the door.

I said "Go away!!"

"It's me" I heard Nick say.

I got up and unlocked and opened the door and he saw me with my eyes all red and puffy.

"Miley I'm sorry I didn't want to kiss her just like I know you didn't want to kiss Joe…… You didn't want to kiss him right? Nick said.

"No of course not…. But I kinda liked it" I muttered the last part more to myself.

"What?"

"Nothing"

"I kinda enjoyed mine and Lilly's kiss" I playfully hit him "haha you know I'm just kidding Miles."

Nick POV

"Come on Miles, lets go to the guest room to get some privacy" I said.

"Alright, follow me" I heard Miley say.

When we got to the guest bedroom, I locked the door and I sat down and I motioned Miley to sit down with me.

"So, What did you wanna do in here?"

"This" I said

I started to kiss her passionately and fiercely and she kissed me right back. We rolled backwards on the bed, so now I was on top of Miley. She started to take my shirt off.

I whispered, "Are you sure you wanna do this Miles?"

"Positive" I heard her whisper before I started to take her shirt off.

After almost two full minutes, I got down to taking her bra off and we started to make-out.

**After we made-out ((still Nick's POV))**

"WOW! Miles that was amazing" I said.

"Thanks, you didn't do too bad yourself" I playfully hit her "haha I'm just kinding Nicky, you did amazing." Than she smiled the most beautiful smile I could ever see.

I said "I love you Miles."

I heard her say to me, "I love you too Nicky."

By: Stephanie Hurwitz


	2. AN

I'm going to make this a two shot. What should I have in the 2nd chapter?

Miley gets pregnant and Nick doesn't know what to do.

Nick and Miley break-up and her and Joe get together.

Lilly kisses Oliver.

If you have any ideas for me…. Please tell me.

Thanks,

Stephanie


	3. What Could Happen?

Niley Two shot

(An: I used moelover's idea.)

Miley POV

I was hovering over my toilet, puking my guts out. I called Lilly, and she was over at my house in less than 5 minutes.

"What's wrong Miles?" She said.

"I-I t-think I-I'm pregnant." I stuttered out.

"OMJ! Miles! How can you be pregnant?!?!"

"With Nick, that one night when we were playing Truth or Dare." I said. "But I'm not 100 sure I'm pregnant. I think we should get a pregnancy test."

"Alright. I'll get it, you stay here. I'll be right back." She said

"HURRY LILS!"

**10 minutes later…. (Still Miley POV)**

"Miles! I'm back! Where are you?" Lilly said.

"In my bed."

"Okay, I got it. I got the pregnancy test."

I went to the bathroom, and started to pee on the test. 2 minutes later it read 'positive'.

"Uh-oh! Lils!? I'm pregnant!" I yelled out.

"Miles, you need to tell Nick…."

"Aww mann! Do I have to?" I gave her a puppy dog pout.

"Yes Miles, you do! If you don't, I will!"

"Uggh, fine."

BRIIING-BRIIING

Please don't pick up! Please don't pick up Nick!

"Hey Miles."

Ooh, caller ID. "Hey Nicky, umm… I gotta tell you somethin'."

"Shoot."

"I-I'm p-p-pregnant." I stuttered out.

"I'm sorry Miles, but I think it's best that we break-up."

"I JUST TOLD YOU I'M PREGNANT, AND YOUR BREAKING UP WITH ME?!?!?!"

"Miles, it's not like th-" I interrupted him by hanging up.

Click.

**The next day around noon at Miley's house… (Joe POV)**

_KNOCK-KNOCK_

"Who is it?" Miley said

"It's Joe."

She unlocked the door, than opened it.

"Hey Miles. So I heard your pregnant?" I said.

"Yeah, who told you?"

"Nick. And than he broke up with me."

"He said you wouldn't return any of his phone calls."

"You expect me to?!?!"

"I'm sorry Miles. But hey, I was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend? Ever since that night when we played Truth or Dare and you kissed me, I couldn't stop thinking about you." She had a big grin on her face.

"Aww, Joseph. I would love to be your girlfriend! But wait, what about Lilly? I thought she was your girlfriend?"

"She was, but than I found out that Nick broke your heart. So I broke up with Lilly and I wanted to ask you out. And we can raise this baby together Miles."

"I love you Joseph."

"I love you way more Miles."

I kissed her very passionately, and it soon turned into us making out. So I led us to her room and we started to take each other's clothes off. We continued to make-out.

**After we made-out… (Still Joe POV)**

"Wow Miles. That was absolutely amazing!" I said.

"Ha-ha, I know." I playfully hit her on the arm. "Hah sorry."

"It's okay."

"I love you Miles." A big grin appeared across her face and mine.

"I love you too, Joe."


	4. Please Take Me Back

Sorry I haven't updated for a while

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while. Couldn't think of anything. Well heres your update!**

Nick POV

Here I was. Walking up to Miley's house to say I'm sorry. Her door was open, so I walked in and saw a sight I never would've imagined I would ever see. Miley and Joe kissing?!

Miley noticed me walk in, so she lifted her head. "Oh, I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?"

"Yeah ya are, little bro." Joe said.

"I'll just be going than." I said. I started walking out of her house, when I heard her yell out to me.

"Nick! Wait!" Miley yelled. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I came by to say I'm really sorry, and I don't know what I would do without you. But I see you've found someone else. My brother." Tears started to form in my eyes.

"Nick. I-" Before I let her finish her sentence, I cupped her cheeks in my hands, and took her into a breath-taking kiss. She pulled away after a couple seconds. "Nick, I-I can't. You had your chance, and you blew it."

"Fine, Miley. Just know that I'm never giving up on you. I will fight for you." I said.

I than walked away and back to my house. I stormed up to my room, not caring that Kevin was calling out my name.

Joe POV

When Miley walked back in, I asked her, "What did he want?"

"He wanted me back, and said he would fight, but not before he kissed me."

"HE WHAT?!"

"Yeah, he kissed me."

_He's dead! He has his chance, and he blew it! He's not going to win over Miley from me!_ I thought.

**Sorry it isn't that long. And by the way, this is a Niley story. So leave your reviews and tell me what you think Nick should do to get Miley back! **

**Thanks,**

**Stephanie**


	5. Ages

For any confusion… here are the ages of everybody

For any confusion… here are the ages of everybody.

Miley, Nick, Lilly, Oliver- 20

Joe, Jackson-23

Kevin, Ashley Tisdale-26

I'm also gonna add Ashley Tisdale in here somewhere.

Thanks,

Stephanie


	6. Flowers and the Note

Sorry I haven't updated in a while

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been super busy. But I'm updating today because I'm sick! So, Enjoy! Btw… this is sorta JonasGirl-1's idea… I'm just adding more stuff to her idea.**

Miley POV

"Oh my gosh! There are way too many flowers!" I said.

"Who'd you get them from anyway?" Joe asked.

"Nick." I whispered.

"NICK?!" Joe said starting to get angry.

"Yeah…" I said looking down. He than came up to me and kissed me. We were kissing for about 2 minutes when he pulled away.

"I'll be right back… I gotta go to the bathroom." Joe said.

"Ok."

While Joe was in the bathroom, I found a note on one of the flowers. It read, '_Meet me at the golf course, 7:00 p.m. I really just want to make it up to you. Please give me another chance. Love, Nick.'_

Before Joe came back, I stuck the note in my pocket. Tonight was going to be very interesting. I guess I will just give Nick 1 more chance. Only one!

"I gotta leave, Miles. But I'll see you tomorrow." Joe said.

"Okay. Love you. Bye." He came up to me and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Love you too." Said Joe just before he left my house.

Right after he left, I went upstairs to my room to pick out a dress. I picked out the red one that I wore to the 70's dance to try and win Jake Ryan over. But that relationship didn't go so well.

I went in the shower, and about 15 minutes later I got out. It was 6:15, so I decided to put my dress on, do my make-up and hair. I put a little eyeliner on and little mascara. After I finished putting on my make-up and dress, I curled my hair just a little bit. After I was finished with this, it was 6:45. Well I better head over to the golf course. I wonder what he has planned. I'll just have to wait and see.

**There's your update! Sorry it isn't so long! But it's an update! Oh and the next chapter will have some Niley action and their date. Please review!!**

**Thanks,**

**Stephanie**


	7. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

Hey guys

**Hey guys. Sorry to say this, but I most likely won't be updating till summer starts which is June 4****th**** for me. So, here are some stories that I love and I highly suggest that you read! Also, Morgan and I are going to be writing a sequel together most likely tomorrow to my story, Hannah and Lola's Fashion Disaster where Joe goes off to college!**

**The Light at the End of the Tunnel by ttran59**

**How Did We Become? by OhMyJonasTheyAreHot**

**Still In Love With You! by UreWhiteDancer12**

**A Redone Life by brookieebabbyy**

**Reavealing My True Self by crazy4jonas**

**His Part of Her Future by miixaoo**

**Move Over, Mandy, Miley Has Arrived by Anna-Morgause**

**Do You Still Believe In Love? by DavidArchuletaLove15 **

**Still There For Me by hellolove**

**Changes for Better or for Worst by 1char101**

**Time of Our Lives? by iluvbasketball22**

**Perfect? by iluvbasketball22**

**Night After Night by AvaMava15**

**Thank You For Choosing Krispy Kreme by MainlyMaddison**

**Love Me For Me, Not Her by rhiaxo**

**Niley Love by D00TD00T.x3**

**Touring with the jobros by BriiaNa**

**On Tour With The Jonas Brothers by cam408962**

**The Summer That Changed It All by kmart153**

**I Promise It Will Never Be Dark by JBLOVE3792**

**Dust of my heart by MsBadGirl**

**Hello Beautiful by missjonaswannabe**

**Love Me For Me by Mizz Stud Muffin**

**How To Save A Life by ttran59**

**Don't Befriend the Enemy! by YaYa920**

**Singing This Song For You by cara-jordan**

**Oh My Sweet Jonas! by Miss Lauren A**

**I'll be that girl by Clairebear536**

**The Next Step Of Our Lives Begins Now by OhMyJonasTheyAreHot**

**Appreciate by JonasFreak07**

**When We first Met by SuperCrazyMonkeyGurl**

**Confession by Joe and Kevin Jonas fan**

**Third Time Around by Razor Burn and Anger Managment**

**What's It Like? by MileyFan2492**

**Hold on by Joe and Kevin Jonas fan**

**Moe: The Start of Us by Razor Burn and Anger Managment **

**The Start of Our Lives by OhMyJonasTheyAreHot**

**Unaware Jealousy by RockNRoll101**

**I like you, do you like me? by JoeJonasLove11**

**Life on Tour by xomgnowayx**

**A Summer In Italy by Amanda chaotic**

**Maybe in Another Lifetime by ttran59**

**Life Is Good, Or So I Thought by susiewoosie56**

**Living the Double Life is Hard by YeahWriter**

**Finally by OhMyJonasTheyAreHot**

**When Dreams Become Reality by pink.lemonade.89**

**Like Whoa by JonasBrotherLover1717**

**Till The End of Time by ttran59**

**Contradicting Lyrics by Baybee.Kayked.Fever**

**First Time by xautumnbreezex**

**What Could Happen? by MileyCyrusLove**

**Finally by ForeverV**

**You by futuredcstar**

**Please Be Mine by lolipopgirl1001**

**Beauty in the Breakdown by x Hopeless Romantic 915 x**

**When you look me in The Eyes by miley6112**

**Honest Mistake by IfIDidntSeeThoseEyes**

**Panic On Tour by suitelifelover**

**We Call This Love by xxfantasy**

**Basically, those are all the stories that I think are amazing! You should seriously read them!!**

**Thanks,**

**Stephanie**


End file.
